


【良识/树玉/柚天】Holiday Fantasy

by artemis_occ



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_occ/pseuds/artemis_occ
Summary: 有关今年Faoi的二三事





	【良识/树玉/柚天】Holiday Fantasy

【树玉+柚天】Holiday Fantasy

1  
“よろしくお願いします（请多指教）。”  
初次见面还是2015年的红白歌会。羽生结弦坐在NHK Hall的台下，看着这个男人站在水晶钢琴旁边唱《Forever Love》。最后给全体大合唱《花が咲く》伴奏的也是那台水晶钢琴，喜欢音乐却天生五音不全的羽生选手只能拿着话筒装装样子。  
伸过来的双手像软软的棉花糖，指甲甚至都仔细修剪过打磨得闪闪发亮。墨镜藏住了眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇上挑，隐约露出一颗虎牙，让他想起某个人。传奇乐队的主唱在他面前微笑着，明明在资料影片里显得无比高大，但见到真人他只能想到“娇小”这个形容词。好在舞台和冰面有相当的高度差，足够留出用于仰望的角度。  
“请多指教，ゆづくん。”歌手Toshl回头走向舞台中央，从麦架上拔下话筒开始和乐队成员试音。  
其实在知道冰演制作方和环球唱片搭上线可以邀请那个X JAPAN的主唱Toshl时他着实兴奋了一把。X JAPAN去年台风天在幕张的无观众Live他已经刷了不知道多少遍。  
“选曲范围只有这些？能滑Forever Love吗？”之前的制作会议上他忍不住这样问了一句。这首歌是他对歌手Toshl的最初印象。世人提起X JAPAN的Toshl首先想到的不是《Forever Love》就是《紅》。  
“有些事我可以决定，有些事我不能决定，这件事不该我来回答，ゆづくん。”  
就是这个，那种“我就知道你们一见我肯定会以各种方式追着提这件事”的表情。明明微笑着，眼神却没有笑，即使隔着墨镜也看得很清楚。  
《Masquerade》是电视剧的主题歌，《Crystal Memories》是已经关服的手机RPG主题曲。都是近年Toshl的自创曲目，不涉及黑历史也没有权利问题，至少在有限的选择里这两首歌总不会出错。羽生选手的iPod里最近塞满了这个男人唱的歌，能在iTunes上买到的所有，而且这些还远远不是全部。X的TOSHI、Solo的Toshi、2011年后的Toshl，去年才开始用的龍玄とし。名义繁多，但说到底还是这个声音。等下请staff帮忙买些甜点，演出会场附近有家还不错的店，巧克力蛋糕或者草莓奶油蛋糕应该都可以，想和Toshlさん套近乎拿甜点来肯定不会错的。彩排是两曲连续，中间换衣服的时间恐怕都紧张。  
Masquerade结束的瞬间羽生结弦把手套摔到了冰面上。  
“哪里出了问题吗，ゆづくん？”声音有点发颤，不是错觉。  
“啊，没有，我就是……稍微发挥一下。抱歉。”  
“没事，其实我挺习惯的。”Toshl明显松了口气。“就是好几年没见人摔东西了有点没反应过来，以前还会有鼓和镲片从头顶飞过。真厉害啊……果然……你和他很像。”  
这个人也在自己身上看到了别人。两三年前电视上确实有过说羽生结弦选手和X的Yoshiki相似的报道，“对那个Yoshiki说的话认真就输了”是日本娱乐圈的常识。但看来X的Toshl确实是这么想的，当时也是这样对他的竹马Yoshiki说的。  
“过去遇到了太多事，有时候总忍不住想换个身份重启一下人生。所以才有这么多名字。是不是很乱？”彩排后聊天谈到创作动机，Toshl似乎不经意间透露了一点心里话。  
TOSHI、Toshi、Toshl，龍玄とし。这个人的面具还真是格外多。外界有关于这个人许多正面或负面的传闻，但这个人的歌声却没有人不承认，这也是他卸下所有面具后的本质。这是他的歌他的人生，那么这个节目也理应为他献上。羽生结弦对表演又多了一点心得。  
“今天只是彩排，明天正式演出时效果会更厉害的，我保证。”  
“是吗？其实我今天也没有出全力。明天就拜托你了，ゆづ。”  
羽生选手在心里替刚完成彩排的Johnny和Stephane稍微默哀了一下。

2  
人生就是一场Masquerade。  
自从去年夏天的Red Swan事件以来Toshl就没在公开场合再提过X的事。如果X有需要他会尽全力献上完美的演出，除此之外有些事可以说，有些事不能说。有个类比不太合适但也很说明问题，如果他出山利三和竹马林佳树的关系是伴侣，那红天鹅就是另一半和外遇的私生子。两人五十年的交情了随便记者们怎么写，矛盾不是没有但现在大家都是成熟的大人，Toshl只是觉得他和Yoshiki都需要一点私人空间分别冷静冷静。Yoshiki选择了和Hyde、Gackt他们混，Toshl也发展出了自己小小的社交圈，上综艺节目认识的艺人，歌坛同行，为自己Solo活动伴奏的年轻人如CUTT和小瀧。但面对他们时同样有些事可以说，有些事不能说。  
和Yoshiki以后就算不见面不说话也不可能再分开。这只是个小小的休整，去为那些能了解欣赏自己的人唱歌，收获了足够的自信才能继续一起征服世界。正因为从各方面自我怀疑，才有了过去那地狱般的十二年，重蹈覆辙的事他不会做。  
Fantasy On Ice幕张站的三场演出结束后Toshl和羽生结弦选手的关系亲近了许多，近到了可以不加敬称直呼“ゆづ”的地步。连续两届奥运冠军心思比常人通透许多，可以和他聊的事也比常人多不少。关键是这个青年骨子里和Yoshiki完全是一样的人，以世界第一为目标，向超越常理的领域进发，从来不会回头看看凡人的世界究竟是什么样子。  
“我想在比赛里跳成这世界上最难的跳跃，之前从来没有人成功过的那种。按照现在的情况是Quad Axel。”  
“那现在有人成功过的最难的跳跃是什么？抱歉我对花滑一窍不通。”  
“Quad Lutz。我这三天都试着跳了的，不过还差得远，我也只在比赛里成过一次。”这个表情和录音成果不尽如人意时的Yoshiki简直一模一样。  
“能讲讲吗？我可不想在未来三周继续稀里糊涂地看你的表演。”  
世界第一冰宅羽生结弦说起花滑来就不是一两句能结束的事。如果他不加控制，后果参见2015年的NHK杯记者会。十五分钟的时间足够聪明人Toshl了解花样滑冰比赛的基本规则和动作分类，也足够他听明白目前世界上能跳出最棒的Quad Lutz的人是平昌冬奥会上获得第四名的中国选手。羽生结弦拿出iPod演示他一直用来当跳跃动作参考的视频讲解一个漂亮的4Lz要符合的各种标准，说话时的表情活像学生时代的林佳树聊起Kiss乐队的Gene Simmons。即使奥运赛季因为这个动作重伤也没有让羽生选手攻克它的决心减少半分。和做过两次手术戴着颈椎固定器也要打鼓的Yoshiki一模一样。  
Toshl腰腿有旧伤不能久站，近年X的Live之后都只能坐轮椅退场，当然在台上时哪怕疼到站不起来也要跪着把所有曲目唱完。不过意识到自己又话痨了之后连连鞠躬道歉的羽生结弦选手实在很有意思，多站这么一会儿也不是不能忍。慌乱中iPod屏幕上突然跳出一张自拍的合影，羽生选手和刚才视频里的中国男孩穿着缝有各自代表国家国旗的羽绒衣，贴在一起比着同一个手势，笑得特别灿烂。  
“那是‘I love you’?”  
“Spider-man.他的招牌节目。不过他确实说过喜欢我，他还喜欢普鲁申科和亚古丁。我……喜欢他的跳。”  
“看出来了。”但是事情明显没有那么简单。羽生选手的表情是这么表达的。  
传奇选手。谦逊有礼的好青年。自称只懂得「一生懸命」。面具不一定悖离本质，却可以遮蔽掉不少不想让无关紧要的外人看到的冗余信息。  
之后Toshl在Fantasy On Ice仙台站的后台休息室里收到了羽生选手送的仙台本地特产甜点「萩の月」,蛋黄奶油馅料灌在圆形海绵蛋糕里，成本不高但十分贴心的小小贿赂。出过甜点书的「Sweets King Toshl」表示感受到了羽生选手的诚意。  
“Yoshiki以前上「格付けcheck」的时候猛吃银座某家店的仙贝让零食直接卖到脱销。如果ゆづ想宣传一下东北特产的话我不介意做一次广告塔。”  
“那就恭敬不如从命。”于是Toshl接下来又收到了秋田的翁飴和山形的樱桃。他最近接了不少食品代言，帮羽生选手义务宣传一下也没差，就当为东北复兴做贡献了。

3  
羽生结弦现在非常理解为什么有长期黑历史的Toshl会如此受各种合作方的欢迎，这人做事经常超出合作方的期待。也许一开始有X JAPAN的加成，但Solo的Toshl一直主动在回避X这个标签，即使现在完全不提X，他也早就在演艺界成功自立了。羽生养伤期间也看了不少电视节目，对近期频频在各种综艺或歌唱节目里出现的Toshl并不陌生。  
Fantasy On Ice举办多年来几乎没人能完全克服冰场舞台对歌手来说异常恶劣的音响效果。只能说不愧是上到东蛋温布利下到超市敬老院对各种音响条件都能应对自如的Toshl，如此看来那段颠沛流离的黑历史也不是完全没有意义。而且来到仙台之后Toshl的声音竟然比在幕张时更加锐利了，彩排时他就这么想，演出时他更加确定这不是错觉。羽生没有专门练过耳朵但好歹是耳机发烧友，对听觉还是比较有信心的。  
“你没听错，Masquerade我在仙台这边升了一个音。”  
幕张的演出已经魄力十足，而Toshl那时竟然还留了力。羽生结弦不禁睁大眼睛。  
“太厉害了。”  
“ゆづ也很厉害。换别人我肯定要让一步，要知道现在很多事务所都不愿意让旗下艺人和我同台。现在有人主动愿意和我合作我已经很感激了。”  
收敛的Toshl也富有魅力。但这仍然改变不了Johnny和Stephane前几天险些变伴舞的事实，要知道这两位一直以来也是以表现力著称的。“热情（Passion）。”Toshl自己以前在综艺节目里和偶像团体的女孩子合作时强调过这个词，羽生擅自将它理解为“气势”，这个人只要站上舞台一开口连武道馆这种场地都会变得狭窄。  
“正式演出时可不要输了啊，ゆづ。”  
实际上Crystal Memories本来也是准备降调唱的，但在幕张的彩排中看了羽生的表演后Toshl还是用回了原调。对于没有绝对音高概念的人来说这只是个难以察觉的小变化，辛苦的是乐器演奏组。  
“我很习惯原调，这正合我意。”羽生结弦不认为自己会输。要取得力量的平衡只能竭尽全力，而竭尽全力的表演对撞的结果不是相互碾压，而是相互成就。  
人生总是波澜起伏的，竞技状态也一样，尤其是跳跃，成功率除了和训练质量、身体状态、冰场状况等要素相关之外还有一丝玄学味道。羽生给自己下达的任务是每场冰演尾声都公开试跳一两个4Lz，但遗憾的是两站六场演出下来还没有一个跳能拿正的GOE。在image training时他尽力将自己代入那个完美模板，但实际跳起来总觉得起跳发力时哪里差了一些。4Lz跳不成还在意料之中，但3A爆炸并不常有。摔倒之后合乐通常会出点问题，尤其是精密到羽生这个程度的合乐。这就体现出现场演唱的好处了。  
配合别人的节奏并不困难，至少比配合那个一言不合就加速的Yoshiki容易。羽生选手虽然唱歌五音不全但节奏感相当好，制作会议上他还就动作和音乐的配合说明了很久。这也是一个习惯掌控一切的人，和Yoshiki一模一样。不过这次立场反了过来，自己的作品被人演绎拔高到新的境界是种很不可思议的体验，即使这演出并不完美。  
“抱歉给您添麻烦了，Toshlさん。”  
在后台休息室的Toshl还戴着挡住半张脸的墨镜。十年不曾公开摘下的墨镜已经让公众忘了他的眼睛是什么样子，羽生只在过去的影像资料里见过Toshl的脸从强调眼神的夸张浓妆渐渐变成没有任何装饰的素颜。戴上面具并不一定意味着不幸，摘下面具反而意味着失去保护面临更多伤害更深重的痛苦。墨镜是个不错的面具，用Toshl自己的话说，大浓妆不像自己，素颜又太缺乏保护，而墨镜可以保护眼睛免遭舞台照明的强光伤害也可以将表情同外界的视线适当隔离。只可惜比赛不能戴墨镜。  
“ゆづ今天有种在挣扎的感觉。”Toshl只是平实地说出他对羽生今天表现的感想。  
“下次争取不用摔来表现挣扎。摔了毕竟不好看，而且摔在冰上不是一般的疼。”  
年轻的冠军在冰上的一举一动都是艺术，甚至包括摔倒。类似的场景在X的台上也有。通常是随着《Art of Life》最后那一声“in my life”，力尽的Yoshiki从鼓凳上摔落到地面，八成真两成演。  
「我有点想你了，Yoshiki。」Toshl摸了摸放在化妆镜前的随身皮包，那是去年生日Yoshiki送来的礼物。

4  
I am the mask you wear.  
It’s me they hear.  
X内部其实还有一个喜欢《歌剧魅影》的人，Heath早年在X JAPAN的Live上的Bass Solo使用的音乐主题一直就是这个。但X的Phantom始终只是Yoshiki。Yoshiki的Christine一直都只是Toshl一个人。而羽生不是Phantom也不是Christine。他确实曾在比赛里滑过《歌剧魅影》，但他演绎的只是一个不得不戴起重重荣光铸就的假面的普通人，这也正是《Masquerade》要表现的主题，和《歌剧魅影》的主题基本是两回事。1994年冬天X JAPAN青夜白夜上金色长发披肩用墨镜代替妆容的TOSHI和1994年冬天出生的羽生结弦在这一刻跨越时空达成了同调。  
又是4Lz没有跳成的一天。羽生选手擦了汗换好衣服后又开始对着监视器检查这次的动作。点冰脚的方向还是略有一点偏，细微的差别自己感觉不到，但在视频上还能看得出。就差一点点。他歪了歪头做了一个相应的手势，又掏出iPod看了一遍标准参考。这站一定要跳成。  
“Silent Jealousy, don’t you leave me alone...”  
新换的播放器在运动衣内侧口袋里固定，接口镀金的纯银耳机线材从衣服里穿出来连上金色的入耳监听，今天受宠幸的这一副已经好久没拿出来用了，某个人正好也有同款。陆上练习时当然也要热唱，虽然是不出声的。不知道为什么今天满脑子都是这首歌的曲调，X的歌有种魔性让人中毒。Yoshiki在X前期写的歌自毁倾向都有些重，比如“在离开前杀了我”这种词，其实和羽生选手的审美倾向不太吻合。但和歌词相反，乐曲的旋律是活着的，充满不断向上的力量，就像是他自己对尚未掌握的跳跃技术的渴求。“不甘心”严格地讲也算是一种Jealous。  
唱歌是需要天赋的，羽生选手明显没有。但至少口型里节奏和歌词都没有错，所以Toshl还能看出来羽生选手到底在唱什么。本来他只想当面感谢羽生选手这次送来了仙台特产竹叶鱼糕，但看到如此投入的羽生选手他又不忍心打扰了。  
回过神来发现Toshl出现在旁边的羽生选手捂住了发红的脸。  
“要不要过来一起喝杯咖啡？”「Sweets King Toshl」冲咖啡的手艺也不错。  
“Toshlさん什么都能唱呢。”上到外国摇滚爵士蓝调，中到日本民谣演歌，下到偶像团体歌曲Anisong。只要不是X的歌，Toshl都能唱得游刃有余。  
“那ゆづ想听什么？只要我知道的歌都可以。”  
“Silent Jealousy。”  
结果还是X的歌，但是话已经放出来了，好在这里是Toshl的后台休息室没有别人。Toshl于是拿起了近几年几乎不离身的贴着企鹅贴纸的棕色吉他，最近唱这首歌的机会不少，不插电版本还挺受欢迎，虽然有点对不住辛苦打鼓的Yoshiki。  
“Silent Jealousy, don’t you leave me alone，悲しみに乱れて...”  
可惜这场合不方便叫别人来帮忙，复杂间奏只能省略。  
“满意吗？”  
“现场和录音真的不一样。「Live is best」。”这是Toshi名义早期Solo中一张现场版音源精选集的标题。  
“功课做得真仔细。”  
“现在是不折不扣的「命运共同体」兼「Toshlove」。”各种圈内梗也玩得纯熟。下次见到Yoshiki的时候可以告诉他看看他的反应。

5  
X一直是走在时代前列的，包括理念、音乐，也包括设备。  
Toshl常用的监听耳机里有一副上世纪九十年代初的老古董，在美国洛杉矶定制的当时最先进的设备。X在舞台演出中用耳返在日本基本上可以说是最早的，那时候老牌舞台监听耳机厂商Ultimate Ears还没成立。没有商标，朴素的白色贴面，半透明的壳体。Toshl戴着它们上了十八次Tokyo Dome，中间它们在Yoshiki的器材库里尘封了十年又被重新请出来，去了世界各地，甚至去了麦迪逊广场花园温布利，现在它们正躺在耳机宅羽生的手里接受膜拜。  
“其实现在的新机型声音比这个好。”  
“但是这个声音里边有历史。”羽生的动作就像是在鉴赏年代久远的宝石。  
Toshl手里拿着羽生的UE 18 pro。据羽生选手说这机型是UE的良心，以发烧友的观点来看改进款UE 18 pro+声音就像是一团浆糊。羽生选手的背包里有十几个耳机收纳盒，就像学生笔袋里边的一大堆笔，不见得每一件都是必须品但可以随时换一件用顺便换换心情。羽生包里的耳机还有FitEar，前几年Yoshiki给X成员都做了一套，Toshl也有，一侧透明壳体上一点红色，另一侧乳白，近年的演唱会和电视节目上Toshl用这一副比较多。真正的音乐人对耳机的讲究反而不多，耳返的最大作用是保护听力，里边放出来的有打节奏的合成器click有音量被压低到不会损伤听觉的乐器音轨还有自己声音的返送但绝对不会有Yoshiki的鼓，这个声音就算隔着封闭的耳塞也能通过身体的震动拾取到。总之耳塞不是平时消遣的享受品，而是工作用的工具。  
对于羽生结弦来说UE 18 pro不是他最喜欢的塞子，但这塞子里也有他不少回忆。他第一次和金选手聊上天是在15年NHK杯后台，契机就是UE 18 pro，他那时和无良前辈一起嘀咕着猜金选手用的耳机型号然后上前搭了话，三个人在后台等待颁奖时用手势加破烂英语聊的全是耳机。再接下来是波士顿世锦赛，他那次特意戴着UE 18 pro去了赛场，还对母亲大人解释“这和博洋选手是一样的”。芬兰世锦赛上他们关系似乎又走得近了一些（有米沙在聊天方便），再后来奥运赛季发生了很多事，而这个赛季再见面的时候，博洋选手耳朵上总是挂着苹果的AirPods。在真正消沉的时候大概连最喜欢的音乐也没法让人打起精神，耳塞不是听音乐的工具而只是隔离外界的标志物。在中国杯因故改成GP芬兰站的自由滑赛后，羽生结弦摸了摸金博洋的头。大人的事情很复杂，有些事能说有些事不能说，他能做的只有这么多了。只要有可能，哪怕听iPod里的itunes plus音源也要用上舒尔SE846这样的旗舰机型。如果语言完全相通，羽生结弦很想这样告诉金博洋，对于一直要和音乐打交道的花滑选手而言，欣赏音乐的工具并不只是工具。

6  
Say anything，哪怕是互相伤害的话也好。  
Say anything，就对我说你所有那些甜蜜的谎言。  
Yoshiki想说的话都在歌里，林佳树认为能唱出他心声的出山利三应该明白他的一切想法，但出山利三不明白。Toshl真正的感情都在歌声里，出山利三本来认为最了解他歌声的林佳树会了解他的一切感情，但林佳树不了解。  
X的歌不是没有Toshl表达想法的空间，Taiji、Hide的曲目有时会让Toshl作词，但Yoshiki的作品里没有丝毫别人表达的余地，甚至歌者也没有任何表现的自由，至少在录音棚里是这样，演唱会上相对好一点，这种场合不会有人喊“再来一遍”。  
一切悲剧都是因此而起的。所以要say anything，不论形式。  
Toshl已经忘了自己上一次为某个对象如此狂热是什么时候，以前是Kiss乐队，是Yoshiki,现在则是羽生结弦。今天羽生选手终于跳成了他心心念念的4Lz，GOE在他这个刚入门的外行来看可以加到满分。跳跃成功后所有参演人员围上来祝贺。原来挑战自我成功后就是这种感觉。  
“我前两年开始画画，本来今年想办个展，但是也没什么成型的概念，策展人说现有的东西还不够吸引人，于是就搁置了。”  
“这么短时间就有能办画展的水平真的很了不起。”不完全是客气话。羽生了解的Toshl是个很认真的人。  
“也有名气加成，自知之明我还是有的。所以，ゆづ，我能画你的表演吗？以这次合作的两首曲目为题，抽象画。”  
“为什么不？只要Toshlさん想画，肯定有人愿意来看。”  
表现者不拘泥于形式。Toshl本质上是个表现欲极强的人。他每个时期的心理状态都忠实地反映在了当时的作品和声音里，羽生结弦没有见过第二个人能在作品中如此直白。Masquerade的歌词也是，直白得甚至有些土气。所以为什么不让他画呢，他能拿出来给人看的画一定反映了他想表达的最核心的内容。  
“那太好了，真的非常感谢，画成了我一定先请ゆづ来看。”  
“不过那时候我估计在加拿大季前训练，脱不开身。Toshlさん寄画展场刊给我吧，还有明信片，周边总不嫌少。”  
Toshl的住处现在已经堆了不少羽生结弦相关的资料，杂志、自传、比赛视频、采访录像，都是他请事务所的人帮忙收集的，现在他还没时间看，功课只能等到最后一站演出结束再做。能在如此近距离观察两届奥运冠军的机会不多。  
在出发去富山时Toshl让经理去家里带上喵太郎。在全部十二场演出结束后，他希望有一张亲近的面孔在后台等着他。既然没有人，那自家宠物也是可以的。

TBC


End file.
